


どうぞ よろしく

by fieryrondo, SweetSalt



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2017 CS Autumn International Classic, Brian's pancakes get a cameo, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, FS Season: 2017-2018, Gen, Road to Pyeongchang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSalt/pseuds/SweetSalt
Summary: Conversations with the ice at the 2017 Autumn Classic International in Montreal.





	どうぞ よろしく

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with my beta. Thank you for collaborating with me on this :)
> 
> The usual RPF disclaimer applies: this is a work of complete and utter fiction, and the characters bear no resemblance to their real-life counterparts.
> 
> どうぞ よろしく(Douzo Yoroshiku) - a common Japanese greeting that means both please and thank you. Used in the context to make a request and also to thank the person, either before or after they do it for you.

Nice to meet you! Please take care of me.

 

Ah, I missed skating so much. Just the feeling of the ice... But it'd have been nicer if I also get to challenge the quads I wanted. Right now my body feels... loose, not ready. Maybe I should have...no, I’m here now. Please let me perform well in front of everybody; they've all traveled so far.

 

 

Good morning. It's been some time since I last competed. I remember now why I hate morning practices.

  
No good, no good at all. Why didn't my triple axel come to me? Is it because the lack of practice? Well, at least, _at least_ my knee doesn't hurt today. Brian keeps saying that first pancakes are never the best, but, ha, I can't help being who I am, can I? All these banners, I really want to give them a good show.

 

 

Ugh, good evening. So. Skating second, huh? Fine. Let's do this.

 

Jumps feel good. Steps, spins good. Knee good! First comp of the season, I’ve got this!

 

 

110\. 110. No mistakes. The score will follow. Javi did well but I can beat him. Sal, axel, quad-triple. I can, I can, I can!

 

finallyfinallyFINALLY. I’ve worked hard. Quad sal was enough. _Finally_.

 

 

Hello again. Let’s have a good practice today.

 

You know, it should be—it is—a privilege to skate the free after a record-breaking short, but it sure doesn't feel like it! Ah, this pressure, both stranger and friend. Shoma and Nathan-senshu did so well at their season debuts. Javi's quad sal looks beautiful here too. Please, for today, let me become Seimei again.

 

 

...alright, no gloves it is then.

 

Lutz, loop, flip. Lutz, loop, flip. Qua—triple! Triple lutz! Triple loop! Triple flip! Ugh, no good. But if I go clean here, maybe, maybe I can…

 

 

I can… I can… I can...

 

That was—I just—what was that—god, why am I like this?!

 

 

Their cheers...still so loud, always so loud.

 

That was… fun. Not a fun event but interacting with fans is always fun. Oh the banners! I have the most talented fans. When they all wave and cheer for me despite how I skated... this warmth, I hope I'll never forget it no matter where this road takes me. Both Tracy and Dick Button-san said that it is so important to not lose sight of this feeling, this season of all times, so it’s been a good competition. Yes, good, even the free. I have homework to do, chasing Javi and Shoma and Nathan-senshu and the me who lost himself in the Ballade. Thank you for your care. Thank you for letting me skate. Please wish me luck for the Olympic season, goodbye!


End file.
